Steven Universe: Quest for The Rainbow Heart
by Glacrwlf
Summary: This story tells the tale of Steven Quartz Universe as he, the Crystal Gems, and some new and old faces, go on a quest to find an mystic relic known as the Rainbow Heart! Features OCs.


Steven Universe: Quest For The Rainbow Heart #1: I Want To Shine On Top Of The World!

**DISCLAIMER: STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF CARTOON NETWORK. THIS FANFICTION IS MADE TO ENTERTAIN, NOT PROFIT. IT WILL ALSO FEATURE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

Cut to the Crystal Temple, where inside are the Crystal Gems: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven Universe. Steven is undergoing a training session in order to learn how to control his Rose Quartz Gem.

Steven: (To himself) Okay, Steven, all you have to do is think good thoughts... (Closes his eyes) Good thoughts... Cookie Cat... Hot Dogs... French Fries...

Amethyst: How about something that's NOT food?

Garnet: (Intervening) Shh!

Steven: (Glances, then turns back) Okay, where was I? Gotta think... (Thinks about the time he first ate a Cookie Cat) Ah... So good... (His gem starts to glow and a rose-colored shield comes out of it) Whoa! It's working!

Pearl: Quick, keep thinking good thoughts!

Steven: Right! Think, think, think... (Grabs the shield) Got it! (Holds the shield up high) Yeah! I did it!

Amethyst: Yeah, you did it, alright! And it only took like, what, 5 months?

Pearl: Oh, lay off him, Amethyst! This is, like what, the second time he's summoned his weapon?

Garnet: He's getting the hang of it. He'll get better over time.

Steven: Yahoo! I did it, I did it!

Garnet: Alright, now let's see if you can keep it out longer.

Steven: I'm ready! (Continues his session)

Meanwhile, cut to another mysterious temple all across Beach City, where a mysterious brooch is displayed in the center hall. The brooch is shaped like a 4-pointed star with a rainbow-colored heart in the middle. The middle of the heart is empty with a black diamond-shaped hole. Suddenly, a shadowed mist appears on the floor, making its way to the brooch. The mist then forms into a mysterious brunette woman dressed in a blue blouse, black pants, and white shoes. She also has a bracelet that has a heart-shaped gemstone with a golden diamond on her right wrist. She attempts to take the brooch, when an alarm goes off! Security lasers attempt to fire at the woman, but she quickly takes the brooch and turns back into mist, which then disappears.

Cut to outside the temple where the woman turns back into herself, holding the brooch.

Woman: I finally have it... Now then... (Takes off her bracelet) Let's see if the legends were true... (Puts the heart-shaped gemstone into the middle of the brooch and turns it to the right) Hmm? It's... not doing anything. ...Darn! I thought these things went together! ...Wait... The Crystal Heart! "_Only the purest of hearts can unite the two!_" Crud! (Turns into mist and heads towards the Crystal Temple) The Crystal Heart should be somewhere... (Arrives at the Crystal Temple) Here! (Hears a growl) ...What was that?

The woman turns around, only to see Steven's Lion growling at her.

Woman: Uhh... Nice kitty... (The Lion roars)

The roar reaches the Crystal Gems' ears, who turn around in alarm.

Amethyst: What was that?!

Steven: Lion! (They head outside) Lion, what are you... (Sees the woman) Hey! Who are you?

Woman: The Crystal Gems?! Oh, no! (Runs to inside the temple)

Steven: Hey, get back here! (They give chase)

As they chase after the woman, they eventually end up straight to the Crystal Heart's chamber, where the woman is panting for breath.

Woman: Whew! I think I lost them!

Steven: I don't think so! (The woman turns around to see the Crystal Gems)

Woman: Wha- No, wait!

Garnet: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Steven: And why did you upset Lion?!

Woman: It's not what you think! I was just trying to get to the Crystal Heart!

Pearl: ...How do you know about the Crystal Heart?

Woman: Let me explain. My name is Misty Grove. I needed the Crystal Heart's power to unite (Presents the Brooch and the Bracelet) two items so I could unlock their powers.

Amethyst: What are those, some kind of jewelery?

Misty: These are the Crystal Brooch and Crystal Bracelet. I needed to get these items to- (The Crystal Heart glows) Huh? (The ground rumbles)

Steven: W-what's happening?!

Pearl: The Crystal Heart! It's resonating!

Amethyst: Let's get out of here! (Rubble blocks the exits) Aw, come on!

Suddenly the room is engulfed in a white light which knocks out everybody, and a small rainbow-colored heart comes out of the Crystal Heart. The rainbow-colored heart then disappears and the room turns back to normal with everyone waking up.

Steven: Ugh... Guys, you okay?

Pearl: ...Yeah, I'm fine.

Amethyst: Same here, Steven.

Garnet: Me too.

Misty: ... (Groggily) W-w-where's the Heart?

Pearl: What are you talking about? (Points to the Crystal Heart) It's right there.

Misty: No! The Rainbow Heart! (The Gems are puzzled) Ugh... Look, it's like this. I needed to bring the Bracelet and Brooch here to summon the Rainbow Heart. Only with the Heart's power could the Brooch and Bracelet have their powers unlocked. (Looks at her bracelet) And it seems mine did. (Looks around) ...Where's the Brooch?

Steven: Huh? (Sees the Brooch on top of him) It's right here!

Misty: (Runs over to Steven) Give me that! (Tries to take the Brooch, but it flies back to Steven) Huh?! (Tries to grab the Brooch, but it stays by Steven) It can't be...

Amethyst: What's going on?

Misty: The Crystal Brooch must have reached Steven and reacted to him when the Rainbow Heart came out! Now only Steven can use it...

Steven: (Looks at his Brooch) Huh... Wait... How do you know my name?

Amethyst: I just said it a while back.

Steven: Oh. (Sees Misty leaving) Hey, where are you going?

Misty: I have to find the Rainbow Heart. It's important.

Steven: Wait, I'll go with you!

Misty: No, you mustn't! This mission is too much for you and the Crystal Gems!

Amethyst: Come on! We'll be fine! (Misty shakes her head)

Misty: I work alone... But we'll meet again... (Turns into mist and disappears)

Steven: ...Who was that girl?

Garnet: Who knows...?

Suddenly an loud roar is heard.

Amethyst: Huh?

Pearl: It sounded like a roar!

Garnet: It must've came from the beach! (They move)

As the Crystal Gems move towards the beach, they see a red dragon the size of Lion with a ruby on its head.

Pearl: What is THAT?!

Amethyst: Duh, it's a dragon!

Pearl: Yeah, I know. I meant, what's it doing here?!

Steven: (Shudders) Oh... (The Brooch glows) Huh?

Garnet: Steven? What are you-

Steven: I don't know! I think it's the Brooch! (The dragon notices and comes towards Steven) AHH! (The dragon leans its head towards Steven) W-w-what is it?

Dragon: ...Your Brooch... (The Gems gasp)

Pearl: It can talk?

Steven: My... Brooch...?

Suddenly the Brooch starts to glow red and Steven is engulfed in the red light. The dragon turns into a ruby, and it goes inside the Brooch. Steven's appearance then changes into a thinner version of himself with a red suit, a black undershirt with a red tie, dark red shoes, a red trilby hat with a black stripe and a hexagon ruby on the left side. Steven then comes down to the ground and looks at himself while the other Gems stare in shock.

Pearl: Steven? Is that...You?

Steven: Yeah, it's me... I think.

The Dragon's voice then speaks to Steven.

Dragon: You've done it.

Steven: Huh? Who said that?

Dragon: Me, Ruby. (An small astral projection of him appears in front of Steven) I am one of the Gem Guardians of the Crystal Brooch. I've been sent here to assist the one who the Crystal Brooch chose.

Steven: ...That's me.

Ruby: Yes. And now you have done a Gem Transformation.

Steven: A what?

Ruby: A Gem Transformation. It's when the Brooch wearer and his Gem Guardian combine their powers to become a magical fighter. You are now... **RUBY FLARE!**

Steven: Ruby Flare... That sounds cool!

Suddenly an explosion is heard from across the beach. The Gems go over there to investigate. They see citizens screaming and running for their lives.

Pearl: What do you think caused this?

Amethyst: Heck if I know!

Garnet: (Looks above) Look! (The Gems look to see a black heart-shaped object floating around)

Pearl: What is THAT?!

Suddenly, the black heart turns around and appears to open one ominous eye in the center, looking at the Gems.

Amethyst: Eww, gross!

Steven: What is that thing?!

Ruby: (Appears as an astral projection) A Sealed Heart!

Steven: What's a Sealed Heart?

Ruby: It's a monster that appears when a Dark Seal is placed on a weakened heart! The hearts' desires are twisted, then they go rampant and won't stop until the victim's twisted desire is fulfilled!

Steven: No way!

Pearl: So if what you're saying is true, then this Sealed Heart must've come from someone nearby!

Suddenly the Sealed Heart fires a red laser from its eye at Steven, who dodges it. As the Gems fight the Sealed Heart, Steven panics.

Steven: (Pants) What do I do, what do I do?!

Ruby: Summon your weapon!

Steven: Oh, right! Alright Steven, think good thoughts. Good thoughts... (His Gem starts to glow) Oh, yeah! (Pulls out a ruby flame-shaped guitar) Huh?! Where's my shield?

Ruby: Your weapon changes when you transform with a Gem Guardian. In this form, your weapon is a Flare Guitar.

Steven: But what do I do with this? (Ponders) Oh, I know! I swing it! (Swings the Flare Guitar at the Sealed Heart, who dodges it)

Ruby: No, Steven!

Steven: Huh? Oh, then... Oh, of course! I strum it!

Ruby: (Nods) Correct!

Steven strums the Flare Guitar and streams of fire come out of it. The flames hit the Sealed Heart, causing it to cry in pain!

Steven: Got it! (Plays the Flare Guitar again)

When Steven plays the Flare Guitar, larger streams of fire hit the Sealed Heart, inflicting more pain onto it!

Steven: Yahoo! All right! (The Brooch starts to glow) Now what?!

Ruby: It's time to cure it!

Steven: Cure what?

Ruby: The Sealed Heart! Place your Brooch onto the sound hole and play like you've never played before!

Steven: Uh... Okay. (Places his Brooch onto the sound hole and plays more riffs)

Now the streams are shaped like fiery hearts and hit the Sealed Heart that tries to resist the purification!

Steven: **BREAK THE SEAL!** (Strums one more time)

Sealed Heart: **OH NO!** (Its eye shatters and turns into a pink gem-like appearance)

The Heart then travels back to its owner and the Gems sigh in relief.

Pearl: That... was intense.

Amethyst: You're telling me! (Falls down on the sand)

Garnet: Still, we wouldn't have won without Steven.

Steven: Yeah, that's right! (Turns back to normal) Huh?! Why did I-

Ruby: You used up too much energy during that fight. It's time to rest... For now.

Steven: Okay... We'll be going, alright? (The Gems leave, but Ruby follows them) Huh? Why are you following... Oh, I get it! You wanna live with us!

Ruby: Yes. It's my obligation to assist you, Steven Quartz Universe.

Pearl: Wait a minute! A pet lion is one thing, but a DRAGON?

Amethyst: I don't see any harm.

Garnet: Besides, he's Steven's Guardian. It would only be natural.

Pearl: ...Good point.

Steven: All right! Wait till you meet Lion!

Ruby: ...Lion?

As they go back to the Temple, a cloaked figure watches them from the sidelines.

Cloaked Figure: ...Steven Universe. I won't lose to you.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
